Princess
by JinxGirl25
Summary: Why does Dax call Jinja, Princess? Well, this is my theory. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Setting- daytime, walking through a forest

"I'm so hungry!" Bren complained.

"So are the rest of us." Jinja said, "Could you stop complaining now?"

"The next town is in 3 miles." Chase said.

"Nice." Dax said sarcastically. They continued to walk until they came upon a big rope bridge going across a big river.

"Great, that's like a hundred feet deep!" Bren said.

"We should cross one at a time." Beyal said.

"Good idea Beyal, I'll go first." Chase said getting onto the bridge. He crossed very slowly. Once he made it to the other side, he said, "Ok, it's safe to cross, just be careful!"

"Alright, I'll go next." Dax said. He got on using very little caution. He walked across uncarefully.

"Showoff." Jinja muttered under her breath. It was Beyal's turn now. He got on and swiftly, but carefully crossed the bridge.

"I'll go now." Bren said inching onto the bridge.

"Hurry up!" Jinja yelled at him.

"Don't rush me!" He said moving even slower. When he finally got off Jinja walked steadily onto the bridge.

"Hey, my core tablet!" Bren said, noticing that his core tablet had fallen out and landed on the bridge. He rushed out onto the bridge and grabbed it.

"Bren, get off, it's gonna break!" Jinja shrieked as the rope broke. Down they fell.

"Bren!" Chase yelled.

"Jinja!" Beyal yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Air Switch, launch!" Dax cried. "Airswitch, down there!" Dax yelled as he jumped down with Airswitch.

"Dax!" Chase yelled as Beyal gasped. They both ran over to the edge. Suddenly Airswitch came flying out of the pit with Jinja, Bren, and Dax on his back, and knocked them backwards.

"Dax, are you guys all right?" Chase asked, picking up Beyal and them running to help Jinja get down.

"I'm fine." Jinja answered. Dax jumped off Airswitch.

"Airswitch, return!" Dax returned Airswitch, but Bren wasn't off yet.

"Oww." He said when he plopped down on the ground.

"Are you stupid?!"Jinja suddenly yelled at Bren. "You almost killed me! Why would you do something so stupid! I can't believe you're that stupid! You're an idiot!" She ran over and pushed Bren. They all looked surprised at her actions. Beyal just stood with his eyes wide open, and Chase sat down with a plop.

"Whoa Princess, calm down." Dax said.

"Don't call me that!" Jinja whipped around and glared at him, "You realize he almost killed me?!"

"Your fine Jinja and we just need to keep moving and put this behind us." Chase said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah Princess, we can't afford to …."Dax was cut off.

"I said don't call me that!" She shrieked as she stomped over to Dax, "I hate that name and I don't ever want to hear it again!" They all held their breath, waiting for Dax's reaction.

"Fine." Dax said as he shrugged his shoulders and backed away from her.

"Umm," Chase said, "So, we should keep going." Chase said. Jinja headed back to the path and walked off.

"Dax?" Beyal asked. Chase stared to walk the trail.

"What Monkfish?" Dax said.

"Why do you insist on calling her Princess? Is the name special to you?" Beyal asked. Dax stared at him for a second thinking.

He grinned, "It doesn't matter." He said as he followed Chase. Bren was still sitting on the ground. Beyal walked over to him and held out an arm.

"Thanks Beyal." Bren said as he took his hand and stood up.

"Bren," Beyal started, "I do not think what you did was stupid."

"Thanks."

"I think it was foolish." Beyal said. Bren looked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Setting- Still in the forest and the sun is setting.

"Uh-oh." Bren said. He was looking at his laptop.

"What uh-oh?" Chase asked.

"Well, Jinja's account just went negative." Bren rushed the words out. Jinja was still in front, but she heard Bren.

"What!" She shrieked. She ran over to Bren and snatched it from him. The whole group had stopped now.

"How did it get like that?!" She said looking at it.

"I don't know, I guess we used it all." Bren said snatching it back.

"This means we shall be sleeping outside." Dax said.

"We cannot stay out here," Beyal said "there's a big storm coming this way."

"What do we do?" Jinja asked.

"Don't worry guys," Chase said, "this was gonna be a surprise but, where staying at one of my dad's old friend Jake's house."

"Jake Ticker?" Dax asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Chase asked him.

"No."

"Well then how do you kn…" Bren started but was cut off by Dax.

"I don't really know him, I just read his name in one of your dad's files."

"Do you think he might know where my dad is?" Chase asked.

"Na, he wouldn't know."

"Hello, what about money?" Jinja said.

"We'll just have to put our skills to use and get jobs." Chase said.

"Jobs!" Bren said.

"Yeah, that what you get when you don't have money." Dax said.

"You would know." Bren muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"What's that mean?!" Dax asked moving towards Bren.

"Dax, leave him alone." Jinja said stepping between them, "I just want to get somewhere warm." A big gust of wind came.

"Sure, Princ… Jinja." He said harshly, remembering that he wasn't supposed to call her Princess anymore. Jinja glared at him.

"So we better hurry." Chase said as the wind picked up.

They had been walking for a while and it started to sprinkle.

"Come on guys, we need to stick closer together before the weather gets any worse." Chase said pulling his jacket closer and grouping up.

"Wait, someone is missing." Beyal said looking around.

"Dax?" Chase looked behind them. The weather was getting bad.

"Dax!" Chase shouted. It was now pouring.

"I can't see a thing!" Bren shouted over the wind.

"It doesn't matter! We just need to get to shelter!" Jinja said pulling the group along the path.

"But..!" Beyal started, but his voice was cut off by the wind. Jinja continued to pull and the group followed.

30 min later...

"Just down that way!" Chase said pointing at an old mansion.

"Are you serious?! We have to stay at a mansion! Have you ever watched any horror movie with me?!" Bren yelled over the wind. They were all holding on to each other. Chase was holding onto Bren, who was holding onto Jinja, who was holding onto Beyal.

"Hold on!" Chase said as a big gust pushed them backwards. They stood up and continued to the mansion. They walked up and stood on the steps. Chase let go of Bren and knocked on the door. They all waited.

"Hello?!" Jinja said trying to look into the windows. The door was opened by an old man.

"Come in." He said standing by and letting them in. They all rushed in, falling on top off each other.

"What are you kids doing outside? You should be at home." He said shutting the door. He had on a red robe and blue slippers. He pushed up his small glasses and tried to look at them better.

"Wait, your Chase Suno aren't you?" He asked as they all stood up.

"Yah, umm, sorry for coming like this." He said.

"It's ok. You are welcome here any time. But why are you all out in this weather?" He asked without waiting for an answer, "We need to get you all dried off." He lead them all down a hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The Groups POV

The gang was sitting in a fire lit room, on a long couch. Jinja was sitting on the carpet next to the fire.

"You know, this is really nice." Bren said stretching out on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Dax." Chase said.

"Well stop, he's fine." Jinja said, "He can take care of himself."

"You're only saying that because you're mad at him." Bren pointed out.

"So?! I'm sick of being called Princess." She glared at Bren.

"OK." He said putting his hands up.

Jake walked in with a tray of cups. "These will get you warmed up in no time." He said setting it down on a small table sitting next to the sofa.

"Wow, thanks." Bren said as he grabbed a cup.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Jake." Chase said grabbing the rest and giving them to Beyal and Jinja.

"No problem." Jake said sitting down and sipping his drink.

"Hey, is that your daughter?" Bren asked pointing to a picture above the fire place. It had a girl about 14 posing for her picture.

"Yes, she was." He said.

"Was?" Chase asked quizzically.

"Yes, she passed on 3 years ago. There is no need to be sorry." He added a Bren opened his mouth, "She died of a sudden illness. Her boyfriend was crushed. He always knew how to make her laugh."

"What is this?" Beyal said after taking a sip of the drink.

"Umm, it's just hot chocolate." Jake said.

"Hot Chocolate?" Beyal said.

"Wait, you lived in on ice filled mountains and never had hot chocolate?" Bren said.

"No, but it is very good. May I have more?" He said holding out his cup.

"How did you drink that so fast?!" Bren said inspecting the cup. Jake took the cup and poured more in for Beyal.

"You know you all should be getting some rest. I'll pull out some sleeping bags and you can sleep." Jake left the room and retuned with sleeping bags for all of them.

"Thanks Mr. Jake. You don't know how much we needed this." Chase said taking out his sleeping bag and lying next to the couch. Bren called on the couch, and Jinja lay down next to the fire. Beyal sat on the end of the couch, not ready to sleep yet.

"It's all right, I'll always help anyone in need of it." Jake said and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

The groups POV

Beyal was still drinking hot chocolate, and Jinja was lying down next to the fire. Bren and Chase where sleeping.

Jinja suddenly sat up. "I can't sleep!" She got out of her sleeping bag and walked out of the room. She went down a dimly lit hall. It had rows of wooden doors along the walls. "There has to be a bed somewhere." She muttered to herself. She looked over at a door. It was a bit bigger than the rest and was white.

"This should do." She opened the door and saw a bed. "Oh good." She walked over to it and plopped down. "Owww!" She said muttering and rubbing her head. She picked up the pillow.

"Who puts a rock under their pillow?!" She picked up a book from under the pillow. It was red and soft.

"What?" Jinja felt for a lamp and found one. She flicked it on and looked around the room. It had red shag carpet, with book shelves all the way to the ceiling stuffed with books. The bed was bigger in the light and the cover was red with swirly pink designs on it.

"Wow." She said. She looked down at the rock book and read the title.

Keera's Diary

Jinja opened the book near the end and read as followed.

Dear Diary,

I feel like such a dork! I got gum in Brumby's hair on our second date! I know we've known each other for a while but still! He said he didn't mind in his cute little accent, and I convinced him to get dreads! So I got him a blue hat and he let me get a picture of him :) ! (It's on the back of this page) So I guess not to bad right? I think I'm getting sick or something. I don't feel too well.

Jinja turned the page and looked at the picture. All she saw was a hand, and a bit of blue on the top.

"So you found Keera's room?" Jake was standing at the door way.

Jinja jumped up still holding the book. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was her room. I just couldn't fall asleep and…" Jake laughed.

"It all right. You're a lot like her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you read that." He pointed to the book Jinja was still holding.

"Oh, thanks." Jinja said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night." He said and walked off.

Jinja took the book and went back to the living room with the rest. She laid back down when suddenly the front door burst open.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 5

Jinja shot up out of her sleeping bag again, and Beyal jumped off the couch with his drink. Chase and Bren remained sleeping.

A dark figure walked into the room after slamming the door behind him. It wondered into the living room and Jinja could finally see who it was.

"Dax?!" Jinja said. She stood up and walked over to him. "What were you thinking!?"

Chase and Bren woke up at Jinja's voice.

"What?" Dax said.

"You just left us! You had them worried sick!" She gestured to Chase, Bren, and Beyal.

"Well, he's the one who said we needed jobs and I got one." He pointed to Chase then took out a wad of cash.

"Where did you get that?" She said.

"I jus told you, I got a job."

"Well why didn't you tell us?!" Jinja asked.

"I didn't know I had to, Jinja." He said her name harshly again.

Chase, Bren, and Beyal where staring, wondering how Jinja would react.

Dax walked out of the room and into the hall way, and Jinja followed, not ready to end the fight.

"Where are you going now?!" She said as she went after him. The hall was dark, but she could see his shadowy figure. He turned into the kitchen.

"Brumby?" Jakes voice said. Jinja stopped outside the door.

"No, just Dax." She heard Dax answer.

"Oh, sorry. You made some nice friends there." Jake said.

"Yeah sure. There all right."

Jinja thought "Brumby? Wait, it couldn't be." She went back down the hallway into the living room.

"OK Jinja, we've decided something." Chase said as she walked in.

"What?" Jinja said curiously.

"Well, just me and Bren and Dax will get jobs."

Just then Dax walked in. "I'm not getting another job. I was just out there for hours, and I just got done."

"Ok then, just me and Bren."

"What about me and Beyal?"

"Well we asked Beyal and he said he doesn't know how to work." Chase answered. Beyal noded in agreement while drinking more hot chocolate.

"What about me?"She said.

"Umm," Chase started.

"You have very bad social skills." Bren said.

"What? Bad social skills?" She looked at Chase.

"Yeah." He said.

"Fine." Jinja looked at Dax and remembered what she was doing. She picked up her book (Keera's Diary) and began reading it. Chase and Bren started getting ready to leave and find jobs, and Dax wondered off again.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinja put down her book. Chase, and Bren had left already and Dax had wondered off. Only her and Beyal where left in the room. Jinja had done a lot of reading and now she knew that Dax was for sure Brumby.

"Beyal?" Jinja asked looking over at Beyal, who was sitting on the couch drinking MORE hot chocolate.

"Yes, Jinja?" He said, putting down his cup.

"Well, umm, I need your help

Chase and Bren's POV

Chase and Bren where in a small restaurant, behind a serving counter, with little hats and aprons on.

"This is the best job you could find?" Bren asked looking over at Chase.

"The best paying job I could find." Chase said, handing a man a bowl of soup.

Bren plopped down on a small chair.

"Great." Chase said turning around and taking of his hat.

"What?" Bren asked standing back up and taking his hat off.

"Storm." He answered.

Just that moment Commander Charlemagne walked in.

"Chase Suno." She said.

"Lady Charlemagne." Chase turned around and did a ridiculous bow, "How lovely to see you."

"I don't have time for your games" She said.

"Then lets get strait to business. Lock, launch!"

Jinja and Beyal's POV

"And I can't just walk up to him and say, Sorry I practically just insulted your old girlfriend, are we good?" Jinja said, pacing behind the couch.

"Well," Beyal said, Jinja pacing behind him "I think you should..."

"Your right, I guess he does sort of deserve an apology. Thanks Beyal." She said and she walked off looking for Dax.

"...Give him hot chocolate." Beyal finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Chase and Bren's POV

At that moment Lock shot a bolt of light at Driftblade and made him to return.

"I'll have you Chase Suno!" Charlemange shouted as she walked off.

"You know, she knows where we are now." Bren said.

"Yah, I guess where fired anyway. We should get back and tell the others." Chase said.

Jinja's POV

Jinja was walking down a hall looking for Dax. Suddenly Dax appeared at the end of the hall.

"Dax?" Jinja said. Dax looked up but kept walking.

"Dax?" Jinja said and followed him. He opened up a door and went inside, Jinja close behind him.

They entered a small empty room.

"Dax, what are you doing?" Jinja asked as she walked in.

"Nothin, Jinja." This time he said her name a bit more gentle.

Jinja now wondered what to say next, and Dax looked up and saw a small window that was letting in a small amount of light.

"You know..." Jinja started,"I don't really...You can..." She stopped.

"Yah?" Dax turned around and looked at her.

Jinja paused, thinking of what she would say.

"I don't mind you calling me Princess."

Dax stared. "Well," He said slowly, "I guess that the best sorry I'll get huh Princess?" He said suddenly grinning.

Jinja smiled, leaned forwards and hugged him. Dax seamed startled for a second, but hugged her back.

Suddenly the door burst open and Chase ran in.

"Guy's we have to..." He stopped, noticing Dax and Jinja. "Umm..."

Jinja stepped away from Dax.

"Charlemagne knows where here." He said, looking at them funny.

"So I guess where leaving?" Jinja said.

"Uh, yeah." Chase said. "We should leave now, actually."

"All right." Dax said, and they left the room.

Beyal and Bren's POV

Beyal was sitting on the couch drinking MORE hot chocolate while Bren packed his bag.

"Beyal?" Bren said.

"Yes Bren?" Beyal answered.

"How much of that have you had?" Bren said pointing at his cup.

"I do not know. I think around 32 cups." Beyal answered.

Bren gawked. "32!"

"Yes, I think." Beyal said, and continued to sip.

Chase, Jinja, Dax, and Jake walked in.

"Thanks a lot for letting us stay here." Chase was saying.

"No problem, I was nice seeing meeting you all."

"Thanks." Jinja said. She picked up her bag and Keera's diary fell out. She bent down and picked it up. She paused, and then put it on the couch.

"OK, bye." Chase said, and they walked out of the house.

The End?


End file.
